


Fetishes

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG is so much safer anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetishes

This was definitely one of the worst ways Tetsu had ever been woken up.

"TETCHAN!"

"Wha- OUCH! What the fuck Hyde?!"

Tetsu bolted upright and cradled his abused ear with one hand while his other rubbed at his aching side. The scream right next to his ear had been horrible enough, but the elbow between his ribs was completely over the top. He glared angrily at his bed-mate, the cause of his misfortunes, but the tiny man was only now looking around confusedly and blinking sleep away from his eyes.

"Tetchan? Oh God, I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" He asked sounding very apologetic and struggled to sit up as well.

"You could say that, yes," Tetsu mumbled sarcastically, his ear still ringing, and he nodded towards the pillow that the singer was strangling in his hold before asking the obvious question. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"...yes," Hyde admitted, only now noticing what he was doing and putting the poor pillow away, his cheeks reddening the slightest bit.

"Was I eaten by a banana in it or something?" Tetsu wondered out loud, curiosity getting the better of him, "Because it sure sounded like it was something terrible, the way you shrieked into my ear."

"I do not shriek!" Hyde protested, incensed, but deflated immediately once the dream came back to is mind. "You fell, Tetchan. It's all because of today's filming. You slipped one more time and you didn't regain your balance, so you fell down. And the safety rope snapped in half and you just disappeared down bellow and I could do nothing but watch."

How could he **not** have a nightmare like this after today? Hyde had enough experience of how to deal with his slight fear of heights in such situations well enough by now, but that turned out to be the last of his problems. The way both Ken and Tetsu had moved around him, even more than they did normally, and the way they kept tempting fate by skimming over the very edge of the ledge they stood on, made Hyde go through the whole filming in a state of slight panic. And every time he saw Tetsu slip slightly (which was a lot), his heart jumped to his throat and made him forget the lyrics he was supposed to be lip-syncing with, annoying the director and just prolonging the time they had to spend on top of the damned skyscraper.

The whole experience was what had prompted him to suggest that the two of them did not go to their separate homes and spend the night together instead - something that was very rare now that they had taken such drastic steps to keep their relationship away from their public image. As shaken as he felt by the nightmare, he could not help but feel glad he suggested it too, sure that his lover could now calm him down. But Tetsu had other ideas.

"That's so silly, Hyde. You know those ropes could have supported something like twenty times my weight, at the very least."

Hyde raised his head and felt his jaw drop when he saw that Tetsu was casually lying back down on the bed, apparently completely set on just going back to sleep. Well Hyde would not just let him! The vocalist reached out and quickly turned Tetsu back around so he would look at him again, and pouted something fierce.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked before Tetsu could protest at his action. "Your lover just told you he had dreamt of you dying! You're now supposed to comfort me, and tell me that it was all just a dream and do other mushy stuff until I calm down and fall asleep in your arms!"

Tetsu stared back at him rather unimpressed.

"Were you watching soap operas again? Because I heard those things permanently damage brain cells and I fear you're already beyond help..."

Hyde just pouted more. Tetsu sighed in defeat and slightly lifted the covers.

"Oh all right you fucking drama queen, come here," he said, beckoning Hyde to lie down next to him which the singer quickly did, practically gluing his body to the bassist's and snuggling into his chest.

"Don't worry, it was all just a dream," Tetsu droned out in a bored voice, holding the tiny body to his in a gentle embrace.

"That was horrible," Hyde mumbled into his chest. "You should really work on your presentation. But I'll let it go, since I think I can fall asleep now again."

"How nice of you," Tetsu said sarcastically, but with no real anger in his voice, "to go to sleep now that you've completely woken me up. And **beat** me up. **And** damaged my ear." It was **still** feeling numb. But Hyde didn't stir and Tetsu could barely hear his answer.

"It's your own fault anyway. You and your fetish for tall buildings."

"The idea for this PV did not come from me."

"I still think it's your fault somehow. So if you bring your fetishes into our work once more, then I'll bring mine in too," the singer promised, most of his voice still disappearing somewhere into Tetsu's armpit. The bassist snorted.

"I think we've had enough hills and valleys on "As if in a dream". No need for a PV of us walking down slopes."

Hyde's face finally emerged from it's hideout then and the singer smirked as he met Tetsu's eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Tetchan. Next time we're dragged off to a skyscraper's roof, I'm gonna make sure there's much more safety rope around."

  
** omake **

"But shit, Hyde, why did it have to be straight into my ear? My ears are half my life! If you make me deaf in one ear, it's like you quarter-kill me, you know!"  
"I apologized, didn't I?..."  
"Well maybe I didn't hear it because you almost **burst my fucking eardrum! **What's next, I wake up to you breaking my fingers?"  
"Really, I already told you I'm sorry Tetchan! Sheesh..."  
"Maybe we really should film us walking down a slope for the next video, that way you wouldn't get nightmares from it."  
"That's actually a good idea, it could look pretty..."  
"Boring, you mean. How about we just walk in front of a green screen? Otherwise you might have a dream about me tripping over some pebble and breaking my nose."  
"Veeery funny, Tetchan..."  
"But then again, walking in front of a green screen would involve those treadmill-like things, right? Those can be scary as well-"  
"Tetchan, I get it. You've had your fun. Now can we finally just sleep?"  
"Oh all right. Sweet dreams."  
"You too."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...just not too sweet because having diabetes is scary and..."  
"**Sleep**, Tetsuya!"


End file.
